Gwyneth Yronwood
Gwyneth (Gwyn) is the estranged daughter of Quentyn Yronwood, the Bloodroyal. She is the Princess of Dornes' lover and close companion of Olyvar Martell. Born in Castle Yronwood, she currently lives in Sunspear, where she has been ward since the age of fourteen. History Gwyn was born in the year 346 AC, to Quentyn Yronwood and her since-deceased mother, Lady Allyria Fowler. She took up painting as a child, and the walls of her chambers were covered in canvases of all sizes, each bearing her personal artwork. Her brothers Yorick, Gevon, Perros and Ryon were constantly out racing their horses or hunting the boars that roamed the countryside, and Gwyn always insisted upon tagging along. Her mother was hard-pressed to ever get her to wear a dress, or act like a proper lady. Her father insisted that she learn how to protect herself even at a young age, and he gave her lessons with his favorite weapon, the spear. Gwyn saw this as a condoning of her tomboy-esque ways, and her mother lost all hope of raising a noble woman after that. The Bloodroyal spent much of his time in Sunspear with his friends in House Martell, and his children often accompanied him on these trips as well. It was there that she met Nymeria, the Princess of Dorne, and the two quickly became inseparable friends. In the year 360, her mother and two of her brothers, Perros and Ryon, were ambushed and slaughtered by bandits on the road near the Greenblood. The next year, Quentyn sent her to Sunspear as a ward of the Martell's, to become a lady-in-waiting. Yorick was sent to Starfall, under the protection of House Dayne. It was during this period of time that the relationship between Nymeria and Gwyn blossomed into romance, and the two became steadfast lovers. Around seventeen years of age, she divulged the nature of her sexual licentiousness to her father, and despite his distaste of her peculiar ways he was willing to tolerate it. The capital of Dorne was everything that Yronwood Castle was not: light and full of color and exotic animals, people, sounds, fruits and spices. Ultimately, her most favorite place in the world were the Water Gardens, to which the Martell’s took frequent trips. As she grew older, she came to be more and more beautiful, and she gave up her breeches for fine gowns, and her high-strung temperament transitioned into haughty derision. Much of her free time was and is spent honing her skill with a spear, and she quickly became adept, stating that to win her hand in marriage, one must best her in a sparring match. Countless suitors tried and have failed, and Gwyn’s undefeated status prevails. The remainder of her leisure time is spent painting the various scenes of the Dornish countryside, or confiding in Olyvar, Nymeria's brother and her second-closest friend. Currently, Gwyn still lives in Sunspear, residing in the Old Palace with the royal family. Appearance Gwyn has every trait of a Stony Dornishman; fair skin and blonde hair. Her eyes, however, are nearly the same shade of steely blue as her fathers. A light dusting of freckles covers her nose and cheekbones from too many days spent unprotected out in the sun. She is tall and slender, while still retaining all the curves of a woman her age. While not stunning, she retains the type of beauty that has both men and women pausing for a second and third glance. Timeline of Events * 346 AC - Gwyn is born third child to the Bloodroyal and Lady Allyria at Yronwood Castle. * 360 AC - Her mother and two of her siblings are ambushed and slaughtered by bandits. * 361 AC - Gwyn is sent to Sunspear as a ward of Quentyn Martell. She and Nymeria become lovers. * 367 AC - Nymeria, Olyvar and Gwyn leave for Harrenhal, answering summons to the Grand Council. Category:Dornish Category:House Yronwood